There is often a requirement in instruments such as spectrometers for an optical component to be mounted in such a way that it is accurately aligned relative to a preselected axis and such that that alignment can be maintained during the operation of the instrument. The present invention is concerned with a mounting arrangement which can achieve this requirement in a relatively simple and effective manner.
According to the present invention there is provided an arrangement for mounting an optical component so that it can be accurately orientated angularly with respect to a defined axis, said arrangement comprising three mounting elements disposed generally at the apices of a triangle, at least two of the two mounting elements each being provided on part of a pivotable mounting member which is supported such that it is pivotable against the resilience of a resilient pivot mounting, and means for applying a force to each of another part of the pivotable mounting member to cause it to pivot about the pivot mounting to thereby adjust the orientation of the optical component.
The arrangement may be such that one mounting element is fixed and the other two are each provided on a pivotable mounting member.
The force applying means may include a solenoid.
The pivot mounting may comprise a torsion bar arrangement which is formed as an integral part of the pivotable mounting member.
Each pivotable mounting member may be generally elongate, the mounting elements being provided towards one end thereof, and the force applying means being arranged to act at the other end thereof. Each pivotable mounting member may have integral, transversely extending links which provides the torsion bar pivot mounting arrangement.
The mounting elements may be arranged at the apices of an equiangular triangle.